


Apologies Aren't Enough

by ahunmaster



Series: Pirate AU [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/M, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Relationship Problems, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bloodshed only wants to protect Thornstriker, but it's not doing much good for their relationship.





	

 

"...I'm sorry."

 

Thornstriker held herself as she felt Bloodshed's arms pull her closer to him.  She wasn't upset, but she... well, she didn't really know what to describe her emotions as.

 

"We'll be stopping at a port soon.  We can go shopping there.  And you won't have to worry about anything, it's a pirate port."

 

He was trying to make up for what he had done before.  A Navy ship had appeared on the horizon and suddenly he had her taken back down to his room.  There was no explanation, no warning, she had been sitting on the deck one second and then carried down below the next by three of the crew members.

 

She had only found out later from Nebula when she was bringing her dinner that the Navy ship had appeared.  Thornstriker hadn't even noticed it when she was up on deck.

 

"...Thornstriker?"

 

The young woman finally turned her head to the young pirate captain.  She didn't show him any anger, but there wasn't any sadness to it either.  It was just... a blank stare.

 

"Thornstriker, I-" he knew fully well what the issue was.  Yes, he might have overreacted, but that time a Navy ship had seen her... they had nearly taken her away.  He... He couldn't let that happen.

 

She pulled her arms closer around herself.  She was always trying to be understanding; Bloodshed didn't grow up in the same world she had.  He and his friends and crew had to grow up with vastly different rules and customs compared to her.

 

But what had just happened... she didn't know what to think of it.  She knew he was still afraid after the last incident. She knew he didn't want to lose her... And she didn't want to be separated from him either. She couldn't bear the idea of being taken away from him back to her parents, who would no doubt force her to marry the richest suitor who was willing to have a... used woman for a wife. She loved Bloodshed; she didn't want to be apart from him.

 

But that didn't mean she wanted to be caged up. She knew he didn't mean it, but... She felt like a possession. A pretty prized possession that needed to be hidden and locked away, her owner fearing she would be taken from him.  It was almost as if she were home again...

 

"Thorn-" Bloodshed's voice cracked when she pulled out of his arms.  It hurt to hear him so upset, but... she didn't know what to do.

 

"Thornstriker, please-"

 

"I want to go to bed now."

 

She couldn't even believe her own voice.  It wasn't warm or inviting, just cold and firm.

 

Thornstriker didn't like who she was, but she had so many mixed emotions going through her right there that she just wanted to sleep.  Just didn't want to talk with the man who was making her feel this way. Primus, why was she like this?

 

"...I... I understand." Bloodshed looked dejected as he tried to step closer.  "Do you want something to drink before-?"

 

"No."

 

Silence filled the room again.  She hated when there was this kind of silence.  Not when they were together, sitting together or laying together after sex holding each other.  Just this.  Nothing.  No touches or kisses or the sounds of their breathing to sooth the other.

 

"...Okay."

 

Getting ready for bed was worse.  They couldn't look at each other and even though Bloodshed usually gave Thornstriker privacy when she changed outside of their times having sex, it was still nerve-wracking as she changed quickly, almost as if afraid to be naked around him for too long.

 

Once they were finally in bed together, the gap was even bigger than before even with only a foot between them under the sheets.

 

Bloodshed could only stay like this for a minute before he turned his head to her, as if debating, before he slowly reached out his hand for hers.

 

He hadn't even touched her before she turned to face away from him.

 

Bloodshed stayed like that, shocked and in agony, before he finally pulled his hand back.  It took him some more time to turn away and mutter softly, "Good night."

 

It took him a long time to fall asleep.  But it took Thornstriker longer when she finally cried herself to sleep long after her lover had.

 

Thornstriker didn't know how she would ever be able to let him hold her again.

 

END


End file.
